happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Segway Guy
Segway Guy is the second playable character in Happy Wheels. He is one of the four original Happy Wheels characters included in the game from release, alongside Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Effective Shopper. Segway Guy rides a metallic-silver, spring-loaded segway, capable of jumping into the air. The pole on the segway can only face up and can't be rotated. This is why he cannot do a 360 Hoop level. 360 hoop levels result in death. His attire consists of a white bicycle helmet (similar to the one worn by Irresponsible Dad), a grey business suit, accompanied by a dark red neck-tie and black shoes. Segway Guy appears to be a middle-aged businessman, possibly of the upper-class (based on the fact that he owns a segway). He is slightly fatter than the other non-obese characters. Segway Guy is often a forced character in levels where the player must immediately eject (like basketball or ragdolls) because the segway can easily be held by small shapes, making escaping from his vehicle and crawling away easier for Segway Guy than other characters. He is also considered a very basic character with no gimmick/feature (besides jumping and reattaching to his segway). Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, and the man of the Moped Couple are the only three characters capable of reattaching to their vehicle after ejection. Controls *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten Legs Up *Ctrl - Bend Legs Down *Space - Jump Controls After Ejecting *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms. Trivia *Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, and Lawnmower Man are the only characters capable of jumping. *Segway Guy's voice is also used for Explorer Guy. *A voice resembling Segway Guy's Voice can be heard from Irresponsible Dad's son. *When the Segway is destroyed, some users have noticed that there only seems to be one wheel that appears. Other users have said that the wheels must be connected by an axle and it would be quite foolish to ride a one-wheeled Segway. There is no known information proving how many wheels the Segway has. *Both Segway guy and Explorer guy have the same body weight. *Segway Guy will fall off the character selection stonehenge after about 4 minutes. *If he breaks his arms, he will eject from his segway, just like Explorer Guy will eject from his minecart if he breaks his legs. *He is infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you press Ctrl or space as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily. Another way to avoid this is to eject from the segway, but attatch to it again, making his legs limp. *Jets and Arrow Guns can go straight through Segway Guy if he is motionless. Same with Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. This will result in his head coming off, or him returning to his normal stance. *If you eject within a confined area (weapon throws are good examples) and hold Z and SPACE, he will repeatedly eject/grab onto the segway, making an annoying sound. *If Segway Guy's legs break, he will repeatedly run over his stubs. *If you click on his NPC in the level editor and zoom in close enough, you will notice that the inside of his torso, is Wheelchair Guy's. Slideshow Seg.png Guyzzz.png InGameNPC.png SegwayGuyApproves.PNG|Segway Guy Approves! SnowmountainHW.png RE_Emblem.png Goblin Workshop.png Badge-edit-4.png RatezeroHW.png Obstacle.jpg Gzam14.jpg Dreadrocks.jpg 2011-08-04_0155.png 2011-08-04_1158.png 2011-08-04_1311.png 2011-08-04_1354.png Segway Guy.jpg 2011-08-05_2238.png 2011-08-05_2240.png 2011-08-05_2243.png 206062_199827633405524_100001348666759_469687_3393169_n.jpg Dead.PNG|UUUUUUUUGH! Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 12.51.26 PM.png|Side-by-side NPC's of Segway Guy and Wheelchair Guy. Segway Guy falling.png|Segway Guy falling off the Stonehenge. shit lele.png|SHITTY LEVEL gutted18.png|Ahhh.....typical segway guy fucky-gear.png|lesson: don't buy chinese Snapshot_20120212_1.JPG|Ultra Yayap's Lego Segway Guy Snapshot_20120212_3.JPG|A close up shot of Ultra Yayap's Lego Segway guy. AvatarSegwayGuy.png|Cool rag.jpg|A ragdoll level. bumblebee.jpg copypasting.jpg|Detailed level calvinandhobbes.jpg|Awesome tiger! canada.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO potato.jpg|YAY imgonnadie.jpg|Rope Swings, a featured level. urine.jpg|Hey, rooftop party at 8:00 sharp, yo invited dopetreews.jpg|Strange level... pirate.jpg|Pirate Plunderin' tree.jpg|Another highly detailed level. 900wiki.jpg|Ragdoll thehotel.jpg|The Hotel, a featured level. zzz.jpg|A stupid WWE Level. xylophones.jpg|Dying LIKE A BOSS climg.jpg|NIH! NIH! legcrack.jpg|Segway Guy cracking his leg in Happy Green Hills. Category:Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Template documentation pages Category:Items Added In the Original Release